never ending story
by cherry vey scarlet
Summary: Hanya sebuah obrolan Sasuke dan Sakura temtang arti kebahagiaan bagi mmereka/ "Apa kau pernah menyesal menikahiku Sasuke-kun?"/canon, terinspirasi dari 'boruto the movie'


Pagi yang cerah untuk memulai kegiatan dengan semangat di Konoha. Di sebuah rumah kediaman Uchiha terlihat seorang gadis cantik berkacamata sedang memakai sepatu. Bersiap akan pergi untuk ujian chunin. Kemudian pintu itu kembali terbuka dan menampilkan wanita cantik bersurai merah muda yang tak lain ialah sang ibu.

"Ini akhirnya datang juga." Ucap wanita itu dengan semangatnya. "Semoga beruntung dan lakukan yang terbaik". Ucapnya kepada sang putri semata wayangnya.

"Kau girang sekali hari ini mama." Gadis itu bertanya sembari melirik sang ibunda. "Apakah karena papa pulang setelah pergi lama... membuat mama bahagia?" Gadis itu tersenyum.

Wanita identik dengan musim semi itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangan cepat-cepat, "Apa?Jangan bercanda." Ucapnya panik.

"Yah, aku bisa bilang hal ini untukmu ma."

Wanita itu masih mencerna ucapan putrinya. Sampai gadis bersurai hitam itu berbalik dan berpamitan.

"Omong-omong, aku pergi dulu." Seru gadis itu.

Wanita itu berkacak pinggang dengan satu tangan kemudian tersenyum, "Kau senang sekali, Sarada."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***** NEVER ENDING STORY *****

 **DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **CANON (BORUTO THE MOVIE)**

 **WARNING : TYPO, OOC,ALUR BERANTAKAN (MUNGKIN) DAN BANYAK KEKURANGAN LAINNYA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis bersurai hitam itu mendengus melihat sebuah tayangan sebuah acara yang disiarkan secara langsung. "Sebuah bayangan." Gadis itu menoleh pada pemuda berambut pirang di sampingnya. "Ku harap kau yang asli."

"Tentu saja." Balas pemuda berambut pirang.

"Kau sibuk wawancara televisi ya." Ujar pemuda berambut abu-abu.

Gadis berkacamata itu berkata lirih namun cukup di dengar pemuda di sampingnya. "Bahkan kau curang."

"Sudah berapa kali aku meminta maaf karena hal itu. Maafkanlah saja aku." Pemuda pirang itu tidak terima di katai seperti itu.

Percakapan mereka terputus dengan raungan dari seekor panda/beruang(?) entahlah yang pasti binatang dari kebun binatang yang kabur.

Mereka menoleh pada Konohamaru-sensei yang sedang menerima telepon.

"Di mengerti." Ucapnya seraya mematikan sambungan.

"Tidak lagi eh?" Gumam pria dewasa itu. "Kali ini aku yang akan menjadi umpan, jadi kalian yang menangkapnya." Konohamaru memberi arahan pada ketiga muridnya.

"Ha'i." Ucap mereka bertiga bersamaan. Setelah mendapat jawaban, Konohamaru-sensei pergi hendak menjalankan aksinya.

"Kalian berdua lakukan yang benar kali ini." Seru Mitsuki, pemuda berambut perak. "Boruto kau putra dari Hokage ke tujuh dan cucu hokage ke empat..."

"Hei Boruto.." Panggil Sarada tiba-tiba, dan menoleh pada Boruto, onyx lembutnya menatap Boruto serius. "Jauh di lubuk hatimu, apakah kau ingin menjadi hokage?"

Pemuda pirang di sampingnya menatap serius pada gadis berkacamata itu. "Aku?Hokage?" Sesaat kemudian wajah tampannya menunjukan cengiran khas miliknya. "Aku tidak mau."

Kedua rekan timnya memandang heran ke arahnya. Manik biru cerahnya memandang Sarada. "Tapi...Saat kau menjadi hokage, aku yang akan menjadi pembantumu. Akan ku jaga dirimu." Ucapnya santai sembari bersedekap dada. Sementara gadis di sampingnya memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Mitsuki memandang heran Boruto dan Sarada bergantian.

"Bagiku, hokage hanya sebuah jalan" Ucap Boruto sembari memandang Sarada. " Hanya karena kakek dan ayahku seorang hokage bukan berarti aku harus berjalan di jalan yang sama." Boruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan sebelum menyeringai. "Sarada...Apa yang sebenarnya ku tuju adalah menjadi seorang Shinobi seperti ayahmu." Sarada membulatkan matanya terkejut dengan apa yang di ucapkan rekan timnya. "Aku akan mengikuti jalan ninjaku sendiri" Ucap Boruto sembari mengepalkan tangan.

.

.

.

Tanpa mereka sadari dua orang dewasa tengah memerhatikan mereka. Seorang wanita berambut pink sebahu duduk di atas sebuah benda yang mirip dengan tabung sementara pria dewasa berambut reven berdiri tidak jauh dari wanita itu, lebih tepatnya di samping wanita. Wanita itu tersenyum sebelum memandang sang suami di sebelahnya.

"Aku tak menyangka masih juga ada yang mengagumimu."

"Hn."

"Kau tau Sasuke-kun? Kadang kata itu membuatku kesal sekaligus senang." Pria dewasa itu menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Yah kesal karena itu jawaban ambigu dan senang karena kau masih mau menanggapiku." Ujar wanita itu yang hanya di tanggapi dengan dengusan dari sang suami.

"Mereka manis sekali bukan. Kata-kata Boruto itu bisa membuat putri kecilku merona." Wanita pink itu terkekeh.

"Sarada masih kecil Sakura. Ku harap dia tidak memiliki sifat agresif dengan cinta monyetnya sama sepertimu." Wanita itu mendengus.

"Aku tidak agresif Sasuke-kun. Perasaan wanita itu berbeda. Lagi pula jika pria itu hanya cinta monyetku mungkin saat ini aku tidak bersamanya." Sakura tersenyum tipis. Sasuke hanya memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ngomong-ngomong apakah mereka melupakan Konohamaru ya. Kasian sekali anak itu. Aku tidak menyangka jika anak nakal itu menjadi guru anakku. Dia tumbuh dewasa sekarang walau terkadang masih menjengkelkan."

.

.

.

Sepertinya ketiga muridnya itu melupakan rencana mereka saking asiknya mengobrol. Lihat saja sang guru yang menjadi umpan itu berlari di kejar panda atau beruang (?) yang sedang mengamuk. Seharusnya mereka bertiga menangkap panda/beruang itu sekarang.

"Baiklah ini dia. Mari kita lakukan Boruto, Mitsuki!" Seru Sarada bersemangat.

"Ha'i"

Akhirnya mereka turun membantu sensei mereka yang sedang berjuang lari dari kejaran sang beruang/panda.

.

.

"Seperti yang ku bilang ini seekor beruang" Ucap Sarada mendebat ucapan Boruto. Saat ini kedua bocah itu berdiri di atas makhluk yang sedari tadi di perdebatkan.

"Diamlah! Kubilang ini seekor panda." Ucap Boruto keukeh tak mau kalah.

"Beruang!"

"Panda!"

"Kalian sudah saling dekat yah." Perdebadan mereka terintrupsi dengan suara Mitsuki yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka berdebat.

"Huh?" Ucap Boruto memandang bingung Mitsuki.

"Akan bagus jika kalian bisa tunjukan pada orangtuaku rasa hormat juga." Ucap Mitsuki sembari tersenyum.

"Oh ya.. Ngomong-ngomong siapa orangtuamu?" Tanya Boruto penasaraan.

Mitsuki menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Huh?! Bukankah sudah kubilang?" Mitsuki tersenyum. "Dia di panggil Orochimaru."

Sarada terkejut mendengar pernyataan Mitsuki. Dengan lemas dia bertanya, "Maksudmu...kau anak dari Orochimaru itu?" Boruto menoleh menatap bingung raut wajah Sarada yang melemas. Mitsuki hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sarada.

"Jadi, dia ayahmu? Atau ibumu?" Dengan wajah yang tiba-tiba berubah mengerikan Sarada bertanya lagi. Boruto yang mendengar ucapan Sarada menjadi semakin tidak mengerti.

"Yah... Itu tidak terlalu penting." Sahut Mitsuki enteng.

Sementara Boruto semakin kesal dengan mereka karena tidak mengetahui apa yang sedang di bicarakan oleh kedua rekan timnya.

Dengan kesal dia bertanya. "Jadi siapa Orochimaru ini? Dan apa maksudmu _'tidak terlalu penting'_?!" Boruto memandang keduanya sebelum berteriak lagi. "Aku tidak mengerti!"

.

.

.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun." Wanita merah muda itu memandang suami yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Bukankah kau pernah menjadi murid Orochimaru?"

"Hn."

"Jadi kau tahu dia itu wanita atau pria, bukan?" Pria di sampingnya mendesah.

"Jangan bertanya hal konyol itu lagi Sakura."

"Lalu bagaimana dia bisa mempunyai anak?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya bingung sebelum terlintas pikiran yang kemungkinan bisa terjadi. "Atau jangan-jangan kau menghamili Orochimaru, Sasuke-kun."

"Jangan berpikir aneh-aneh Sakura. Aku tidak mungkin menghamilinya." Jawab Sasuke dengan wajah jijik.

"Siapa tahu saja kau menginginkan seorang anak laki-laki Sasuke-kun."

"Tidak. Jangan konyol Sakura. Lagi pula mempunyai Sarada saja bagiku sudah cukup." Diam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "dan mempunyai satu istri saja sudah merepotkan ketika dia hamil." Mendengar ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura merona membayangkan ketika dia hamil. Sasuke menyeringai melihat Sakura merona.

"Tidak penting siapa Orochimaru itu. Dia makhluk yang penuh dengan keajaiban karena percobaan-percobaannya." Lanjut Sasuke lagi. Sakura hanya mengangguk sebagai responnya. Suasana kembali hening ketika mereka tak bersuara dan hanya memandang ketiga remaja yang sedang berdebat itu.

"Kau tahu Sasuke-kun? Banyak dari mereka yang meragukan Sarada itu anakku. Mereka pikir Sarada itu anak Karin." Sasuke dapat melihat raut sedih pada wajah cantik istrinya. "Siapa mereka menyimpulkan sesuka hati mereka saja."

"Jangan hiraukan kata orang. Mereka hanya melihat apa yang terlihat bukan apa yang seharusnya terlihat. Aku lebih senang berbagi kenyataan dengan orang-orang terpenting dalam hidupku karena hanya mereka yang mengetahui kebahagiaan sejatiku." Sasuke tersenyum tipis membuat Sakura kagum dengan ucapan Sasuke barusan namun sesaat kemudian dirinya ikut tersenyum.

"Mereka bilang cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan dan kau menikahiku karena kasihan. Benarkah itu Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke mendengus mendengar ucapan itu. "Haruskah menikah hanya karena kasihan sementara banyak pilihan di luar sana? Bukankah seharusnya aku yang perlu di kasihani setelah menjadi pengkhianat dan di benci warga desa dan aku tidak memiliki tangan yang utuh. Bisa saja kau memilih salah satu dari mereka yang mengirimimu surat cinta itu?"

"Tidak ada alasan untuk merasa kasihan padamu Sasuke-kun. Kau sempurna dengan menjadi dirimu sendiri. Kau cemburu Sasuke-kun?" Sakura menyeringai menggoda ucapan Sasuke tadi. Sementara Sasuke hanya mendengus.

"Mereka yang membenci kita sangat senang ketika kita hampir saling membunuh Sasuke-kun. Mereka tertawa mengajek ketika kau berulang kali mencoba membunuhku. Apa kau ingin membunuhku waktu itu Sasuke-kun?Apa kau begitu membenciku dulu?"

"Begitu banyak kesempatan untukku membunuhmu. Tapi selalu ada keraguan untuk melakukan itu. Kau dan Naruto bukan orang yang tepat untukku melakukan itu."

"Mereka bilang kau terlalu dingin dan terlihat tidak peduli padaku, Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sasuke tertawa mengejek mendengar pertanyaan Sakura.

"Jika aku tidak peduli mungkin aku tidak akan menyelamatkamu ketika kau di culik kloningan Shin waktu itu."

"Bisa saja itu karena rasa pedulimu sebagai sahabat bukan sebagai orang yang kau cintai."

"Sebagai sahabat ataupun sebagai orang yang di cintai itu tidak penting. Karena bagiku kepedulianku hanya untuk mereka yang berarti untuku."

"Bolehkah aku mendengar kau mengucapkan 'aku mencintaimu'? Mereka ingin tahu apa kau mencintaiku. Bagaimana menujukan bahwa kau mencintaiku Sasuke-kun?"

"Rasa sayang dan cinta itu bukan untuk di ucapkan. Mungkin mereka tidak mengerti arti cinta yang sesungguhnya. Tak peduli cinta itu terucap atau tidak yang terpenting apa yang kita rasakan dan kita berikan pada mereka. Hanya orang bodoh yang meragukan cinta seorang Uchiha, karena seorang Uchiha tidak suka mengumbar kata cinta karena ketika mereka tahu bahwa cinta seorang Uchiha itu lebih kuat dari cinta yang lain. Jika seorang Uchiha mencintai seseorang maka dia akan melakukan apapun untuk seseorang yang di cintainya aman dan bahagia." Sakura tertegun dengan ucapan Sasuke. Inilah yang tidak orang lain tahu tentang Uchiha Sasuke. Dirinya tersenyum tulus menatap Sasuke.

"Tidak peduli dengan tanggapan orang lain karena mereka tidak tahu sebagaimana kita bahagia. Bahagia itu bukan di ukur dari yang terlihat. Jika mereka berpikir aku menghilang untuk mencari wanita lain maka mereka tidak mengerti arti cinta yang sesungguhnya. Seseorang yang mempunyai tanggujawab yang besar dan harus merelakan kebahagiaan pribadi untuk kebahagiaan banyak orang akan mengerti arti cinta yang sesungguhnya ketika dirinya mengerti rasa rindu yang membuat perasaan kita menguat. Mereka akan iri jika melihat bagaimana bahagianya kita tanpa sebuah ucapan tanpa arti. Dan aku tidak ingin merubah apapun tentang hal ini. Karena aku sudah cukup bahagia tanpa orang lain tahu."

"Sasuke-kun...Arigatoo." Sakura tersenyum tulus yang di balas senyuman tipis dari suaminya. Meskipun hanya senyuman tipis tapi dirinya tahu jika pria itu tersenyum tulus.

Apa yang di katakan suaminya memang benar. Kebahagiaan bukan apa yang terlihat. Tidak semua yang terjadi harus di ketahui orang lain karena tidak akan terasa istimewa jika semua itu terlihat. Seseorang perlu kebahagiaan yang tersimpan untuk di kenang.

Cinta bukan hanya sebagai ucapan. Kata cinta tidak akan berarti jika tidak di ucapkan dengan tulus. Mereka yang meragukan cinta kedua insan hanya karena salah satu diantara mereka tidak terlihat bagai seorang yang baru belajar. Ketika baru belajar dia beranggapan dia selalu benar, dan ketika orang itu mempelajari lebih dalam dia akan tahu jika yang dia katakan itu tidak ada apa-apanya, dan ketika dia sampai pada yang lebih dalam dan memahami setiap detailnya maka mereka akan tahu jika dia bukan apa-apa dia merasa jauh lebih rendah dari mereka yang sudah tahu segalanya. Sama seperti ketika kau membaca cerita ketika kau membaca sinopsisnya kau akan bilang itu membosankan tanpa tahu isi cerita, kemudian ketika seseorang membaca sampai pertengahan dia akan tahu jika dia belum mengetahui apa-apa dan ketika sampai pada akhir cerita maka dia akan mengerti apa yang ingin di sampaikan si penulis dan dia merasa dia tidak tahu-menahu tentang sebuah cerita.

Kebahagiaan itu bukan apa yang terlihat tapi apa yang kita rasa. Karena sebuah kebahagiaan tidak akan pernah berakhir begitu saja. Jika ada derita maka takdir juga akan mempertemukan kita pada kebahagiaan. Kehidupan itu bukan sebuah novel atau cerita atau film yang akan berakhir dengan happy ending atau sad ending tapi berjalan dengan semestinya dengan suka dan duka dan akan berakhir ketika seseorang yang merasakannya mati.

"Hanya mereka yang melihat menggunakan hatilah yang mengerti betapa aku mencintaimu, bukan mereka yang hanya melihat sekilas dan tidak mengerti apapun." Sakura tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

Mungkin orang lain tidak akan mengerti dengan kebahagiaan bagi mereka tapi mereka tidak peduli apa kata orang lain. Sasuke benar, mungkin mereka akan iri jika melihat kebahagiaan tersembunyi yang mereka rasakan.

"Apakah aku masih menyebalkan Sasuke-kun?" Wanita itu memandang suaminya yang seolah berpikir.

"Ya. Dan kau tambah menyebalkan."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya..." Sasuke memandang istrinya yang sedang merengut kesal. "Tapi aku menyukainya." Lanjutnya menyeringai. Sakura tidak dapat menahan senyumnya.

"Mereka bilang aku gadis yang cengeng dan tidak berguna, Apa kau tidak menyesal menikahiku?"

"Ya, kau memang cengeng dan tidak berguna." Sasuke melihat raut wajah sedih istrinya meskipun wanita itu menunduk. "Tapi itu dulu." Sakura mendongak menatap Sasuke. "Dan sekarang hanya orang bodoh yang masih menganggap kau tidak berguna setelah semua ini yang terjadi. Aku tidak tahu seberapa berjuangnya dirimu untuk menjadi kuat seperti sekarang. Kau bukan lagi gadis bodoh yang cengeng dan tidak berguna, tapi kau tumbuh menjadi gadis— wanita yang luar biasa meskipun kau masih cengeng." Sakura tahu jika Sasuke memanglah bukan lelaki romantis yang pandai memuji wanita, tapi dia sangat senang Sasuke mengakui kemampuannya meskipun suaminya itu juga berkata tajam. "Tapi aku tidak menyesal memilihmu menjadi istri dan ibu untuk anakku."

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura tersentuh dengan ucapan pria itu.

Seandainya saja Sasuke tahu bahwa yang membuatnya berubah menjadi kuat karena cintanya kepada Sasuke. Dirinya ingin bisa berjalan bersisian dengan sahabat kuningnya—Naruto dan cinta pertamanya—Sasuke, bukan menjadi yang harus di lindungi terus.

Dia bahagia hidup bersama suami dan anaknya meskipun mereka jarang bertemu.

Ini bukanlah akhir dari sebuah cerita. Akan ada cerita baru setiap harinya selam mereka masih hidup. Seperti itulah kehidupan. Ada suka dan duka, namun semua berjalan semestinya.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OWARI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bunuh saja aku. Bukannya nyelesein ff yang lain malah bikin baru terus. Sebenarnya sih ini udah aku buat lama tapi baru berani publish sekarang.

Ada yang udah nonton "Boruto The Movie" gak? Kalo udah pernah nonton pasti tahu bagian Awal ceritaku kan. Trus pas endingnya tuh ada SasuSaku yang di lihatin berdua aja, nah aku penasaran kenapa mereka di munculin makanya tanganku gatal pengen nulis nih ff sehabis nonton XD

Mungkin juga kurang romantis ya? So, aku emang gak bisa bikin yang romantis-romantis. Arti cinta aja gk tahu, yang artian sesungguhnya hloh ya bukan kata cinta tanpa makna XD

Yah doa in aja biar feelnya dapet...

Gapapalah kalo ff nya gaje, toh ini buat hiburan kok XD

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMAKE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke POV**

Lucu sekali mereka yang menghujat hubungan keluargaku. Bisa jadi mereka hanya iri dengan hubungan kami. Mereka tidak tahu bagaimana menghargai kehidupan orang lain atau bisa jadi hidup mereka kurang menarik.

Aku selalu suka ketika kami berdua meskipun terkadang kami hanya diam. Tapi menurutku ini moment berharga untuk Sakura— oke mungkin aku juga menikmati.

"Sakura." Ku lihat wajah cantiknya sedang tersenyum menoleh padaku.

"Ya"

"Apapun yang di katakan orang jangan kau pedulikan."

"Itu sudah pasti."

Aku berdiri di hadapannya. Ku lihat dia tersentak kaget, ku ketuk dahi lebarnya dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahku. "Arigato..." Dan aku selalu suka ketika wajahnya merona dengan perlakuanku itu. Aku menyeringai. Dia selalu tahu apa arti dari segala tindakanku tanpa sebuah kata-kata manis. _Itulah dia_ , dan aku menyukainya. Seolah kami sudah tercipta sebagai pasangan. Tanpa kuduga dia memelukku dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah ke dalam dadaku. Ku peluk dia dengan satu tanganku yang tersisa. Tidak biasanya dia berani melakukan seperti ini di luar rumah. Perlakuannya itu terkadang sangat manis. Terkadang juga menyebalkan.

"Sakura." Kurasakan dia tersentak. Sakura langsung menarik diri. Aku tidak berniat membuatnya menarik diri. Aku hanya menyebut namanya.

"Katakan pada mereka."

"Huh?" Dia terlihat bingung dengan ucapanku. Dasar.

Aku mengatukan jariku pada dahi lebarnya seperti tadi, "Aishiteru." Wajahnya lebih merah dari tadi. Sangat lucu sekali.

"Seperti itu." Aku tahu dia masih gugup dengan perlakuanku. Dasar! Bahkan kita sudah memiliki Sarada tetapi kadang dia masih gugup.

"Huh?!" Aku mendengus.

"Katakan pada mereka seperti itulah caraku mengungkapkan cinta." Yah tuh kan apa ku bilang. Dia itu lucu.

"Sasuke-kun." Dia meninjuku main-main meskipun cukup sakit untuk di bilang main-main. "Berhentilah menggodaku."

"Aku hanya menjawab pertanyaan mereka."

"Kau tahu Sasuke-kun? Mereka bilang seorang Uchiha itu klan paling kaku di antara klan-klan lainnya." Aku sering mendengarnya mengucapkan hal itu.

"Hn."

"Dan kurasa mereka juga kaku dalam mengucapkan kata cinta. Tidak romantis sama sekali." Aku mendengus. Sakura memasang wajah sebal sebelum berubah ceria lagi.

"Tapi aku suka. Karena kalian berbeda." Dia tersenyum meneduhkam. Senyuman itu senyuman yang selalu membuatku merasa pantas di cintai meskipun aku pendosa sekalipun.

Ketika aku membuat dinding agar tak peduli dengan orang lain tapi hanya dialah yang bisa merubuhkan dinding itu perlahan-lahan. Dia seperti cahaya dalam kegelapanku. Menuntunku menuju hal yang lebih baik. Ku rasa dialah hadiah dari Tuhan yang sangat berharga.

Saat kurasa semua orang membenciku, dia berdiri menunggu seolah semua yang aku lakukan itu tak pernah terjadi. Saat semua orang tidak percaya padaku dialah orang pertama yang tersenyum seolah semua yang kulakukan benar. Aku tidak pernah mengerti dirinya. Dia sulit di pahami namun terkadang dia seperti buku yang terbuka lebar.

"Sakura..." Dia menoleh menatapku.

"Aku pernah ke hilangan dirimu sekali dan aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu lagi. Terimakasih sudah mau mencintaiku sepanjang hidupmu." Ucapku tulus. Ku lihat mata emeraldnya berkaca. Dasar cengeng. Dia tersenyum tulus dan berusaha terlihat biasa saja, tapi aku tahu apa yang dia rasakan.

"Terimakasih Sasuke-kun." Suaranya bergetar ketika dia berucap.

Kupeluk dia dalam dekapanku. Semua yang ku ucapkan itu benar adanya. Aku pernah kehilangan cintanya saat aku dengan bodohnya memutuskan pergi dari desa dan sekarang akan ku jaga cintanya sampai akhir hayatku.

Mereka tidak akan pernah tahu jika perasaan kami saling terhubung meskipun kami jauh dan itu tidak membuatku keberatan sama sekali.

.

.

.

 _'Ketika seorang Uchiha yang telah tahu tentang cinta, kehilang kasih sayang akan membut hal tersebut berubah menjadi kebencian yang lebih kuat dan mengubah orang itu sendiri. Ketika seorang Uchiha menderita karena kehilangan orang yang dicintainya atau keputusasaan, chakra spesial menyerbar di dalam otaknya yang mempengaruhi syaraf optik yang menghasilkan perubahan di mata mereka. Itulah mata yang menggambarkan perasaan, Sharingan.'_

Itulah kenapa seorang Uchiha tidak pernah mengumbar kata cinta karena Uchiha memiliki mata yang lebih berarti dari sebuah kata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OWARII**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kali ini bener-bener end. Entah kenapa aku lebih suka bikin fic tentang hint sasusaku yang bersetting canon tapi gak peenah berani publish -_-" O iya jangan di protes kalo di sini Sasuke OOC banget ya..

Cukup a/n dari saya maaf kepanjangan..

Terimakasih sudah membaca...


End file.
